Morning Awakenings
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: James wakes up craving strawberry pancakes, but Kendall wakes up craving something a little different.


**So I felt that my writing on smut sucks ass. I needed to test it out. So I decided to write this, to see where I am at. Idk, it's just random and I didn't know what else to write. So yeah, this is smut and if you don't like it then don't read. But if you do like it however, Enjoy! : )**

**Morning Awakenings **

A small yawn was emitted, stiff limbs stretching away the numbness from the unconscious hour. Soft hazel eyes slowly fluttered open, long, dark eyelashes blinking away the night's sleep. James poked his head out from under the covers, squinting his eyes slightly from the sun's rays blasting through their thin curtains. He blinked a couple of times, letting his eyes adjust to the new lighting before looking over at the alarm clock on the night stand; 9:30. He groaned quietly, letting his head hit the soft pillow beneath him. It was too early to be getting up right now, especially on their day off, but James' mind wasn't going to let him fall back into a slumber, for he was too hungry at the moment and was craving for some pancakes. More importantly, his boyfriend's famous strawberry pancakes. James smiled lovingly when he felt strong, protective arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him flushed against the body. He sighed sadly however, knowing he couldn't possibly wake up his boyfriend at this ungodly hour, for he had worked his blonde head off last night and didn't return home until late. James just would have to put up with his growling stomach for another hour or two, until his lover decided to wake up. The pretty boy closed his eyes, letting his body relax into the body behind his.

James had his eyes closed for a total of 2.5 seconds before they decided to snap open again. He furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion when he felt something hard rubbing against his lower back. James blushed a pretty pink when his boyfriend, Kendall, gripped his hips tightly, pulling him in closer to his body, grunting. The pretty boy gasped, blushing darker as Kendall began to hump his backside. Only Kendall would be having a wet dream and wake up horny. James suddenly smirked, knowing he could use this to its advantages.

James slowly rolled over in his boyfriend's arms, resting one hand on the exposed pale chest, while the other began to play with the dirty blonde hair. Closing his eyes, James placed his head in the crook of Kendall's neck, giving the pale skin a small kiss.

"Ken." He whispered, gently pulling on the strands of hair that grazed the back of Kendall's neck. The blonde didn't move a single muscle, only groaning lowly. James smiled but pouted. "Kenny, wake up." He singsong.

Kendall grunted again, one hand traveling down his body, gripping his clothed erection. The blonde male let out a breathy moan, feeling settled as he began to palm himself. His other hand ran smoothly up and down James' backside, until it eventually stopped on the brunette's butt, giving the round flesh a nice squeeze. "Mmm, Jamie."

James bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle the moan from the back of his throat. He could feel his own dick twitch at the sound of Kendall moaning his name. The brunette placed his lips upon Kendall's neck, giving his boyfriend a wet, messy kiss. He pulled back a minute later, satisfied with the new marking he created. James gently pushed Kendall onto his back and he crawled up on the blonde, straddling his thin hips.

Kendall groaned in disapproval when James smacked away his hand, but gave a smirk when he felt his boyfriend's clothed boner rubbing against his. Kendall gasped as James began to grind on him. James smiled to himself, thanking god that he had only decided to wear a shirt and his tight boxer briefs to bed that night.

"K-Kendall, baby. Open your eyes." James said, slightly panting from things heating up. James knew his boyfriend was no longer asleep, he was just being stubborn as hell right now and wouldn't open his eyes. James saw Kendall trying to fight off a smirk by licking his lips. The blonde placed his hands on James' hips, grounding them down harder.

James gasped, biting his lower lip as Kendall threw his head back onto the soft pillow. James rolled his eyes, deciding to take things into his own hands. He scooted up slightly, to where he was sitting on Kendall's chest instead of his lap. James leaned forward, placing his lips against Kendall's. He swallowed the moan his lover let out, letting his hands travel behind him to the front of Kendall's pajama pants. He rubbed his hands over Kendall's clothed thighs, moving them in closer towards the blonde's dick, but then going back out. James smirked into the kiss when Kendall let out a whine of irritation.

"Don't be a tease." Kendall grumbled, furrowing his thick eyebrows together. James raised an eyebrow of his own at his lover and in one swift movement, he slid down Kendall's pants and boxers. "Oh yeah~" Kendall groaned when the cool breeze hit his exposed erection.

James slowly slid down Kendall's body, stopping when he came face to face with his boyfriend's dick. James blew lightly at the tip, loving the way Kendall squirmed beneath him. James gripped the bases, slowly gliding his hand upward. James smiled torpidly when Kendall hissed out. James began to move his hand up and down faster, loving how he was making Kendall moan like his bitch. James suddenly stopped his hand movements, instead placing his lips to the cock. James kissed Kendall's tip lightly, letting his tongue dart out. He pulled back however, to look at Kendall's face, seeing the blonde still having his eyes closed.

"I wish you would watch me give you head." James stated before taking Kendall's entire cock in his mouth. Kendall moaned out loudly, fisting his hands in James' smooth locks.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, baby." Kendall moaned, legs shaking from James' tongue licking at a vein. Kendall cracked open his eyes slightly, just in time to see James' head bobbing up and down. James pulled Kendall's dick out of his mouth for a moment, sucking at the tip. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before swallowing Kendall whole. Kendall's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as James deep throated him. He threw his head back into the pillow, eyes shutting once again as he moaned loudly. "Damn, Jamie. Just like that, baby. Just like that." He mused, humming in the back of his throat when James began to play with his balls.

James rolled his eyes slightly, but continued to give his boyfriend pleasure. He couldn't believe he was sucking Kendall off and the blonde wasn't watching him. That's ok, Kendall would just have to take him shopping later to make up for it. James felt his dick twitch uncomfortably in his underwear. He shifted on the bed slightly, gagging when Kendall's dick went too far. James shifted on the bed again, whining from the lack of pleasure he was feeling. Sometimes, the pretty boy really hated wearing tight underwear to bed, but he did it for Kendall because he knew the blonde loved it.

James gave Kendall's dick one last suck before pulling off. James quickly shredded himself of his clothed, crawling back up on Kendall. He gripped the blonde's chin rather hard, making it were they were locking eyes, well if Kendall's eyes were open then they would be. James pouted.

"Why aren't you opening your eyes? I know you're awake, Kendall."

The blonde head of a lover only smirked, gripping James' ass in his hands, he spread the juicy flesh. James eyes widen when he felt the tip of Kendall's cock breaking through his entrance.

"Mmm, ride me baby." Kendall mumbled out, slowly pushing his hips upwards. James bit his tongue at the idea, but he wasn't quite ready to satisfy Kendall just yet.

James then placed his hands on Kendall's, directing them away from his ass. He intertwined their fingers together then held them on either side of the blonde's head. James leaned down, attacking his lips onto Kendall's. The older male groaned into the kiss as James began to slide down on his cock. Kendall's tip barely made its way inside of James, when all of a sudden, James pulled back. The pretty boy hopped off of Kendall, off of the bed.

"Ugh, Jamie." Kendall whined, gripping the bed sheet tightly.

"Just a minute babe." James said in a teasing tone. He walked over to their bedroom dresser, opening the middle draw to shuffle around their underwear, searching for a bottle. James let a squeal of excitement when his hand brushed against the bright blue bottle of lube. He nearly sprinted back over to Kendall, climbing back onto the blonde once again.

James popped open the cap, squirting an enormous amount in his hand. James looked at his lover's face, smirking proudly to himself when he saw Kendall's sweaty golden hair sticking to his forehead. He then let his hands travel behind him, letting them fumble around until they landed on Kendall's dick. James smiled again when Kendall let out a pleasured breath. The pretty boy began to massage Kendall's manhood with both hands, loving the sounds his lover was making.

"B-baby. Feels so good." Kendall murmured, hands snaking up to James' thighs. The pretty boy let out a sighed when Kendall began to rub his thighs. "Baby, let me fuck you."

James gasped as his dick twitched. He squirted a small amount a lube to his finger, rubbing the gel like substance over his hole. James used on hand to place on Kendall's shoulder, bracing himself, while the other gripped Kendall's length. He guided his lover's meat to his twitching hole, rubbing the tip ever so lightly against it. Both male moan quietly at the feeling. James took in a deep breath before he began to slide down on his boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, so tight baby." Kendall said, green eyes still not opening. James bit his bottom lip as Kendall's length stretched him open.

When he was fully seated in the blonde's lap, James didn't even wait to adjust, knowing he was more than prepared for this. James lifted his hips up to where the tip was just in him, before slamming back down, both males moaning at the intrusion. James repeated the action, both hands gripping Kendall's shoulder's tightly for support. He whined softly as his sweet spot was tapped on. James began to bounce faster in his boyfriend's lap, the room soon being filled with breathy moans and groans.

"Mmm, baby. Oh Kenny. _Ohohohoh yeah_!" James cried out, rolling his hips forward.

"Fuck." Kendall hissed, hands snaking around to squeeze at James' ass. James yelped in surprise, his hands slamming down onto the blonde's chest.

James looked behind him, moaning as he watched his butthole swallow Kendall completely. James began to bounce harder and fast on Kendall, panting as the blonde's length rubbed up against his walls so smoothly.

"Oh!" James suddenly cried out when Kendall's cock hit his prostate. James' legs began to shake violently, making his bouncing nearly stop. He rocked his hips forward, trying to regain his earlier speed. James squeezed his butt cheeks, his hips still rocking.

Kendall groaned, gripping James' hips tightly to stop the brunette's movements. He placed both of his feet flat onto the bed, his legs bending at the knee. Kendall swirled his hips around, trying to find decent angle for him to hit James' spot constantly. He grinned in his 'sleep' when James cried out, knowing he found the perfect angle. Kendall lifted James up to where his tip was still remaining inside the brunette. The blonde lover thrust his hips upward, hitting James' prostate dead on and making him see stars. Kendall repeated the action, going harder and faster with each new thrust.

"Oh, oh, oh! Mmmm. Yes, baby, _yes_! Oh, Kendall! So good baby. Mmmm. _Ah, harder daddy_!" James screamed, his head thrown back from the intense pleasure.

Kendall chuckled at James' needy moans, but fulfilled his lover's request. He grits his teeth, beads of sweat rolling down his head as he plunges harder and faster into the male above him. Kendall grips onto James' thighs, clawing his nails into the tan skin, an indication that he is close to releasing.

James hisses in pain for a moment, but replaces it with a breathy moan. He licks his lips, rolling his head back up to stare at his boyfriend's face. James licks his lips again, leaning down to brush them against Kendall's.

"Mmm, you close baby?" He asked, panting as the blonde rubs his dick.

Kendall nodded his head. "Oh-oh yeah." He grunted out, hips rolling in unison with James'.

"Fill me u- _oh_. Shoot it up there baby. _O-oh yeah! Fuck!_" James dirty talked right before he smashes his lips onto Kendall's. They two exchange a messy kiss, their tongues dancing around each other. "_Ah, ohohohoh! Mmmm, Kenny! Oh Kendall!" _James shouted, the blonde's name rolling off of his tongue as he splattered Kendall's chest with his sticky substance.

Kendall grunted, hips moving on their own into James' body. He gives another hard thrust upward before stilling his hips, letting his cum fill James up.

"Oh yeah. So damn good, baby." Kendall grunted, slowly thrusting into James a few more time to finish out his orgasm.

James sighed happily, leaning down to rest his head on the clean part of Kendall's chest. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to regain his breath. The room is silent, except for the harsh panting and breathing. Kendall suddenly stretches his arms, fake yawning. James smiled, rolling his eyes, he rested his chin where his head had been previously, staring at Kendall with puppy dog eyes.

The blonde finally opens his bottled green eyes, smiling down lovingly at his boyfriend.

"Mornin'." He said, leaning up a bit to press his lips to James' in a secure kiss. James let his eyes flutter close in that moment, savoring the kiss. He slowly opened them when Kendall pulled away.

James pouts, "Will you make me pancakes now?" He asked, voice mimicking a whiny child.

Kendall threw his head back laughing, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Is that why you were trying to wake me up?" He asked, chuckling.

James smiled sweetly at him. "Yes. But your stubborn ass wouldn't wake up." He smirked up at Kendall when the blonde blushed.

"I'm sorry, babe." Kendall said, hugging James' body close.

"It's okay, but I seriously want some pancakes right now, so let's go." James sat up, only to have Kendall's soft dick reenter him. He bit his lip, looking down to meet Kendall's eyes only to see them turning to a dark green.

"Kendall?" He questioned, fidgeting slightly when his boyfriend just gave him a devious stare.

Kendall parted his lips, licking them before speaking. "We should clean up first. And besides, I'm in the mood for round two." Kendall winked as he finished talking and before James could say a single word, the blonde had gripped him under his thighs, carrying him to their bathroom.

James just smirked as Kendall nearly ran to their bathroom.

**Well, I believe this absolutely sucked ass. I tried but…eh. Whatever. Review please and check out my other stories. Also, I'm still taking in request so send me any prompt of what you would like to read.**

**~Kaylah : )**


End file.
